


Look At You

by 1031198



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1031198/pseuds/1031198
Summary: Tweek Tweak has to pay off his parent's debt.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: READ THE WARNING. This whole story is centered around rape, so if you don't like that or are triggered by it, then I would suggest reading something else. I wrote this basically just for myself and decided that I would post it because I know some other people like things like this. 
> 
> Anyway, I was thinking about writing a second part to this, so if you like it let me know.

Tweek had finally had a good day at school. The one and only Craig Tucker, Tweek’s best friend and long time crush, had finally asked him out. This is the one and only reason why the small blond practically skipped his way back to his house after school. A small smile was spread across his lips even throughout some bad twitches and tremors. His life had seemed to take a good turn for the first time in a while. After a good ten minute walk, he had arrived at the red house in good spirits. This is partly the reason why he didn’t notice the beat up car in his driveway or even the tall man standing in the hallway. He went about taking off his shoes and coat as usual, placing them neatly where they belonged. Then, he continued through the house to the kitchen, where he planned to get coffee but was, instead, interrupted by his dad's soft voice. “Tweek, me and your mom have a favor to ask of you.”

This is finally the moment when the teenager noticed a large, muscular man leaning against the counter, arms crossed as he stared Tweek down. The smile on his face faded as he registered the tense atmosphere around him. “W-what-nnn- do you need me to do?”

“Well son, we need you to follow this kind man up to your room or else we’re going to lose the coffee shop and become homeless.” 

Tweek twitched harshly at the last few words spoken. “Why are we going- ah! my room?” Asked the blond.

“He’s just going to-” The middle aged man stopped for a brief moment, making eye contact with his wife. “He’s just going to talk to you.” Came the short reply.

Tweek still felt weird about the situation, but just figured that doing what he was told to was the best option. “O-okay.” He said while rubbing his hands across his elbows anxiously.

The younger boy almost swore that he saw a smirk pass across the muscular man’s face after he finished talking, but decided to just ignore it. “I’m probably just seeing things again,” he justified to himself in his mind. Before he began moving to the stairs, he shot his parents another look and swallowed the odd feeling in his throat. He had to save the coffee shop.

After climbing the stairs he led the man to his small bedroom, adorned only with a small bed, a dresser, and a dingy desk. After entering, he took a seat in the office chair by the desk as the older man proceeded to sit on the bed. “Shut the door.” Came the man’s demand.

Tweek was almost surprised by how gravely the voice was. “Wh-Why?”

“Because we’re having a private conversation.”

The small boy didn’t understand what was going on, but he obliged anyway. With the door finally shut, the older man could precede. “Come sit over here so I can hear you.”

With the order sounding rational enough, Tweek sauntered over to sit by the large male. As he wrung his hands together awkwardly, the man suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. “If you try to leave I will kill both of your parents.”

“Agh!” Tweek yelled, the pressure on his wrist beginning to hurt as a metal cuff was placed around it. 

“What are you doing?!” Yelled the blond, beginning to try to pull away.

“I’m collecting a debt the Tweaks owe me.” Came a simple reply. 

Tweek shrieked once more as the other cuff was wrapped around a post on his bed frame. Tears were already collecting in his eyes as he tried to do some rational thinking, something that Craig had taught him to do. “This isn’t actually happening. My parents wouldn’t let this happen.” There were a couple thoughts running through his head. 

Suddenly, he was being pushed into a lying position, the cuff digging into his skin. The man leaned over him before saying, “Wow, those are some of the prettiest green eyes I’ve ever seen. And look at this beautiful blond hair.”

Tweek squirmed uncomfortably under the man’s gaze, feeling his stomach turn. He didn’t want this to be happening, so he decided to just close his eyes and block out the feeling. The muscular man didn’t like this though, so he slapped Tweek’s pale, freckled face hard with his hand. “Ahh!” The blond couldn’t help but yell.

“Open your eyes.” Came the sharp command. 

Reluctantly, Tweek did as he was told; He certainly didn’t want to feel that awful burning sensation on his cheeks again. “Good boy.”

More tears ran down his face at the words. He didn’t even want to entertain the thought of what the man was doing when he began to remove Tweek’s jeans. “Please! Please don’t do this!” The small teenager pleaded.

In response, the man smirked again before leaning down and licking up the inside of Tweek’s thigh. “Why would I stop when you look so delicious? I really can’t help myself, look at you.” 

A whine escaped Tweek’s throat as he tried closing his legs. “Don’t make me put a spreader on you.” Came the voice for a second time, with a heavy tone of warning. 

The blond relaxed his muscles, and the man licked up a little higher on his leg. Tweek’s fear rose once again as he felt his boxer’s being pulled down, exposing his small dick and smooth, milky thighs. A grimace rose on his face, wishing that he was dead at this point. “Stop!”

Tweek felt so violated by these actions. He was still a virgin, and hadn’t even let anyone see his naked privates. Not even in the school bathroom. In a split second, he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a warm hand travel up his body, going underneath his shirt. The man twisted one of his pink nipples in between his fingers, smiling at Tweek’s reaction. “Let’s get this off of you.” He said.

The cold air surrounding them had finally hit the rest of Tweek’s body as his shirt was removed. This left him completely naked and vulnerable. A loud sob shook his whole body as the man continued to play with his nipples. This action, however, seemed to just make the man even more eager to take something sacred from the young boy. In one swift movement, Tweek was moved onto his stomach, revealing his ass, legs, and back to the older man. The man whistled before bringing his hand down to smack Tweek’s ass in an almost playful manner. A yelp sounded from the blond’s mouth as his cheeks reddened. 

The muscular adult laughed at the response. He wanted more of that sound. Tweek could feel the mattress dipping as the man climbed on top of him. He spread the legs of the small male himself this time before bringing one finger to his ass. “You better be thankful that I’m prepping you first.” The man said in an almost humorous way.

The blond continued sobbing, feeling nothing more than a want for all of it to stop. He had never wanted something more in his life. The man didn’t even care at this point what the blond was doing or what noise he was making, as long as he had somewhere to stick his throbbing cock. His finger slipped into Tweek agonizingly slow, his hole so tight because of how small he was. All the caffeine he had stunted his growth to just five-foot two -inches tall, a terribly short height for an American male. This factor was definitely a curse in this situation, as the man had a very hard time fitting even one finger in him. With a grunt, the man shoved his finger inside as fast as he could. He was loosing all sense of control as the idea of sex overtook his brain. 

Once the one finger was in, he added the second and third way too quickly before pulling them out. And, in one rough movement, he had his dick shoved to the hilt inside of Tweek. This movement elicited one of the loudest screams the man had heard in his entire life. The lack of preparation and lube made for something so horrendously painful that Tweek began to pass out. Black spread across his vision, and his last thought was, “Thank God.” 

This made the older man angry, so he slapped his hand across the blond’s ass once more. Theoretically, this shouldn’t have been enough to wake the small male, but it ended up doing just that. With a loud gasp, Tweek was conscious again. The pain has subsided a tiny bit because the man hadn’t started moving yet, but once he saw that Tweek was awake, he began thrusting in and out. Tweek spasmed violently at this, almost thrashing, and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. The thrusting didn’t stop though, as blood began to gush from Tweek’s hole. Now there was finally some moaning coming from the man. The blond was still severely in pain, but had also felt the faint spark of pleasure run up his spine. This didn’t matter, however, as the man was releasing his hot cum into the blond.

Before Tweek could go through anymore abuse, he was blacking out again. The man sighed heavily, giving the teenager’s ass one more spank before climbing off of him and cleaning himself. With that, he left feeling highly satisfied. 

Upon coming home, Craig settled in front of his T.V. to play some new game that had just come out. The thought of texting his new boyfriend sat in the back of his mind, but never surfaced enough for him to actually do it. Instead, he sat there for hours with a handful of chips in one hand, and a controller in the other. Eventually, his mom knocked on his door alerting him that dinner was ready. With a groan, he sat his controller aside and got up to go eat. The dinner his mom had prepared wasn’t particularly his favorite, so he was back in his room in a matter of minutes. His gaze landed on his window, alerting him that it was dark outside. 

As he finished pulling his shoes on he couldn’t help but wonder if he should bring something for Tweek. Now that he was his official boyfriend, Craig wanted to spoil him as much as possible. But, then again, it was getting quite late, so he opted to just head right to his house. As he approached the doorstep, he decided against going through the main entrance, and instead, walked around to Tweek’s window. Doing something that he had done a million times before, he pushed the window open and climbed through the opening. 

What his eyes landed upon first glance made him want to jump back out the window. Tweek lying in an odd position, bare naked, with a pool of dark blood around his midsection. Craig let out a gasp before running over to his boyfriend. “Tweek!” He yelped.

He was just about to begin shaking the blond, before deciding against the idea. He had a pretty good idea of what kind of crime was committed there. It was hard for Craig to be able to think logically, but somehow he found a way to make his mind work. Going into action, he went into the nearest bathroom and fumbled around until he found a washcloth. Wetting the cloth with water, he was satisfied with the result, and started back to Tweek’s room. 

In the most gentle way possible, he began moving the skinny legs to clean in between them. He felt the overwhelming emotions of anger and sadness wash over him as he wiped away the blood and semen. He needed to be there for his new boyfriend, however, so he kept the emotions at bay. Once all the blood was cleaned up, he looked around the room for something to dress the boy in. He finally found a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and sweatshirt for the boy to wear. In the utmost tender way possible, he dressed Tweek. 

After this was all done, he decided to just hang out and wait for his boyfriend to wake up; he really didn’t want Tweek to wake up alone, afterall. He grabbed his phone and settled into the desk chair, opting to play some random game he had just downloaded. As he was playing, his mind wandered to thoughts about how this had happened. “Who did this to him? How will he ever recover from something so traumatic?” He almost felt overwhelmed thinking about all of the questions he had.

However, his mind cleared quite quickly when he heard a soft whimper coming from the other side of the room. Getting up as quietly as possible to not scare the other boy, he made his way to the bedside. Getting down on one knee, he reached out a hand and softly pet the blond on the head. “It's okay baby, I’m here now.”

Tweek’s eyes opened slightly so he could get a good look at Craig. In a split second, he went from looking scared and in pain to bawling so loudly that it almost broke Craig’s heart. “Shh, you’re safe now.” Craig pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

The sweet nothings seemed to help Tweek calm down for a moment. As his breathing slowed and the tears stopped, Craig moved so that he could look Tweek in the eyes. “I know it may be hard to talk about this right now, but I need to know who did this to you.”


End file.
